A Wonderful Treasure
by MusicHuntress
Summary: My twist on Aladdin.
1. Barakat Ruins Everything

**A Wonderful Treasure**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer:Usually when I write "fanfics", they usually develop into something more. This isn't _exactly_ like Disney's Aladdin or the original Aladdin. No, this is my version of Aladdin. Some of the similarities include a main character called Aladdin that's a thief , a magic lamp, a genie, magic, a lovely rebellious princess, and a villain. The similarities will _probably_ end there. But who knows, there might be more! Carry on:) A story awaits you!**

* * *

**I**t could've ended as a lovely day. Unfortunately, it ended in a tragedy. While you might be asking about the tragedy, I'm afraid that I can't tell you at the moment. If I could change my fate, I would've. I wouldn't have dread and guilt hanging over my shoulders jeering at me. Aladdin, why'd you do this? Aladdin, why'd do that? Why couldn't you be a good little boy like everyone else? I wouldn't have almost ended the world. And to think that it all started with a glass ball...

"Give me the ball!," my friend Barakat hollered angrily . "If you don't gi-"

I smirked as a tightened my arms around his favorite glass ball. "Or what?," I teased. " Kill me?"

Barakat shook his head, (he was probably wondering why he's friends with me) and placed his dirty hands on his hips. "Aladdin!"

My head swiveled in every direction, pretending to find a voice. "Where is that voice coming from?," I asked to no one. "I could've sworn-"

"ALADDIN!," he screamed at the top of his lungs. "IN THE NAME OF ALLAH, GIVE ME THE BALL."

I looked over to see Barakat on the verge of ripping his midnight hair out. His mouth was curled downwards into an ugly scowl. His normally bright blue eyes had darkened to a royal blue…or maybe it was just my eyes playing a trick on me. Over all, he looked very very angry. Oddly, this made me very happy. Don't ask me why. It just did. Probably because I'm known as the class clown/trickster around the neighborhood and annoying the hell out of people is just my thing. Ha.

"NEVER!," I screamed while running away from Barakat. "YOU WON'T GET THIS BACK _BOOYYYYYYYY!_"

Barakat's footsteps echoed behind me as he followed me. "Come on Aladdin!," he pleaded. "Just give the ball back to me!"

I made a pft sound at how desperate he sounded. He sounded like a cute little toddler. I oddly wanted to stop and hug him.

_But I can't._, I thought to myself humorously. _Stealing Barakat's ball is too much fun. _

My thoughts propelled me to run faster through the crowded city marketplace. As I twisted and turned in the crowd, Barakat's footsteps grew fainter behind me. I confusedly looked over my shoulder. Where was Barakat? I thought that-

"Whoa there man. The fuck?"

…ouch. That hurt. I rubbed my arm and looked up at the source of the voice.

Well, let's me just say something:

Sculpted black eyebrows+ wide chestnut brown eyes+ luscious pink lips+ medium length wavy black hair+ the perfect body=Hot. _Damn._

My jaw dropped to the ground-and I internally died inside

(just kidding.)

I regained my composure in front of the goddess and cleared my throat. "I'm-"

"ALADDIN!"

I let out a nervous laugh. The girl gave me a weird look as if to say, " what in the world, this man is _insane._"

To be completely honest, I couldn't blame her. The majority of the people that know me think that I'm crazy. Even though most people call me crazy, I'm actually not. I just like to play pranks and steal riches(food, pillows, gold, toys, bracelets…you name it.) I'm a professional thief.

"Uh, I've got to go."

Those were the last words that I said to her and I internally cursed. Barakat had just blown my chance at scoring a madly hot date with a goddess. I was defiantly going chop somebody's balls off later. ..if that somebody didn't decide to chop mine off first. And was _highly_ likely that Barakat would be eating ball soup this evening.

"ALADDIN!," Barakat hollered again. "You better give it back!"

_Only if I get another chance with the goddess, _ I thought to myself.

Unfortunately for everyone because of my brewing anger, I did something very stupid. Something so stupid that it would probably kill me for the next year or two. Or who knows, maybe it would bring lifelong happiness.

I chucked Barakat's precious, famously signed glass ball into the crowd. Now, it didn't seem so bad until I saw who it hit. Their angry brown eyes met mine for a split second-then dipped down into the crowd. I mentally swore as the crowd all of a sudden became alert of what had happened. I turned back around and sprinted away.

The whole time, I was mentally cursing myself. I would tell you what I was thinking-but it wasn't pretty. Nope-not at all. I was going to be in a lot of trouble later, that's for sure. For breaking Barakat's ball and for making someone pass out. I gulped. Well, Barakat was definitely having ball soup for diner.

"_ALADDIN!_"

I snapped out of my trance and ducked into an alley way. Somehow, I had ended up in an alleyway of girls learning how to belly dance. I shyly smiled at them and ran out of the alleyway. As I entered the main marketplace, I felt someone bump into me. I almost lost my balance, but a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I murmured a thank you and looked up. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw who had grabbed my arm. It wasn't the girl from before, but she looked very similar. Almost identical. Instead of wearing an all pink sari, she was wearing a pink sari with a light green top. Plus the girl had bangs. The goddess from before didn't. She smiled up at me.

"And who might you be? You look troubled."

As I was about reply, a voice interrupted me.

"ALADDIN," Barakat screamed "_ALADDIN_! YOU KNOW WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GOING TO _MURDER _YOU!"

I cringed. Leave it to Barakat to ruin my day some more. I frowned. I would've loved to stay with such a beautiful lady, but my life was on the line. Unfortunately I couldn't, which was a shame. I was beginning to enjoy the view.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go."

When I was about to leave, she grabbed my arm. I turned back around.

"What is it?"

"Let me come with you!" She got down on two knees. "Stranger, can I please come with you? I'm not allowed to be here alone and I would adore some male company. Sometimes I get so lonely!"

A hesitated for a moment. If I let her come with me, she would see the wrath that Barakat would inflicted on me. After a couple of moments, I sighed. "I apologize for being an ass, but I really have to go. Goodbye."

Before I started to run, an arm yanked me back. I almost fell, but I caught my footing. "Not so fast. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. "Really? Who died and made you Queen?"

A small smile appeared on her face as quickly as it disappeared. The goddess-look-alike pushed me backwards. "Who died and made you King? You're not the boss of me! If I say I'm going with you, I'm going with you."

I brushed myself off. "You know, you just earned yourself a no from me. I can't believe that you pushed me! Plus you haven't even told me your name."

The girl smirked at me. "If I told you my name, you wouldn't believe me. But then again, it doesn't matter. What I really want to know is your name Mr. Hot Stuff."

I bowed in front of her. "My name is-"

"Aladdin," Barakat roared. "There you are…" As Barakat noticed the girl standing next to me he stopped. "_Namaste_," he murmured star struck.

"Namaste," she replied curtly. "Pleasure to meet you. And you are?"

"Barakat," my friend breathed. "Now what's a pretty lady like you doing out here all my yourself?"

The girl frowned. "I came to see if my sister Ni is ok. I heard that she got into a nasty accident." She rolled her eyes. "A heard that a glass ball hit her on the head and she's bleeding a lot."

Barakat glanced over at me. The corners of his lips turned downwards. Uh oh.

"Do you know anything about the ball? Because my 'friend' over here stole my glass ball." He turned to face me. "By the way Aladdin, do you have any idea where my ball is?"

I gulped. "Uh, I dropped it."

"Liar," Barakat hissed. "Were _you_ the one who threw the glass ball?"

I grinned. "Maybe."

Barakat smacked me. "ALADDIN! WHAT IN ALLAH'S NAME DID YOU DO," he roared. "Have you no shame what so ever?!"

I shrugged. "Sometimes I get sanity in small doses. They usually don't last very long."

Barakat rolled his eyes. Honestly, I couldn't blame him. Sometimes I was sane, but most of the time I wasn't. Like the moment that I chucked the glass ball into the crowd. "I don't know why I'm friends with you."

I gasped. "You don't remember why you're friends with me?! Did you hit your head on a rock or something?"

"Ha ha very funny Aladdin. It was so funny that I forgot to laugh." Barakat gave an apologetic look to the girl. "I'm incredibly sorry for Aladdin's idiotic behavior on this fine afternoon. He must've forgotten to take his meds."

She placed her hand over her chest. "While I thank you for the apology, I'm afraid that he's not the only one who's forgotten to take their meds. Goodbye Aladdin Hottie, goodbye…I'm sorry, what's your name again?"

Barakat frowned. "Barakat, the name is Barakat."

The girl smiled. "Roberto. That's an unusual name. Well, see you later Roberto and Aladdin."

I snickered. "She called you Roberto. You know, I should start calling you Roberto."

Barakat growled. "Shut up. I can't believe that she called be Roberto after I just told her that my name is Barakat. I can't even see the resemblance between the two names."

"That's because you're an idiot."

"I'm an idiot? No Aladdin, you're the idiot! You stole my ball and destroyed it!"

I yawned. "Yeah, yeah whatever. You're preaching to the choir."

Barakat grabbed my arm and pulled me towards his house. When we were about to turn onto his street, a lady came running up to us. She placed a hand on her forehead and leaned backwards

"Oh my," she exclaimed. " It's so terrible! Have you heard the news?! Princess Niloofar got hit by a glass ball! And the king has a $1,000,000 reward for who ever finds the person who did this."

* * *

**A/N: How is it? Good? Bad? I'd like to know :)**

**If you like it and want to know about daily updates,character "profiles", etc. check out my Tumblr account: MusicHuntress. **

**Thank you for reading and I hope that you continue :)**


	2. Running from Death is my Sport

Chapter 2: Running away from Death is my sport

My face immediately paled.

_"King…reward…$1,000,00."_

"Really? Is that so," my friend asked. "Because I've got the damn perpetrator right in front of you."

The women's eyes narrowed at me. "You," she hissed "You nearly killed Niloofar! HEY EVERYBODY! I FOUND THE PERSON WHO INJURED NILLOFAR!"

Impulsively, I sprinted away from the scene. Behind me, I could hear many footsteps chasing after me. Some of the people were yelling at me.

_Come back here you murderer!_

_Stop right now!_

_I demand you to halt!_

I ignored the protests and ran through the marketplace. Some of the men and women yelled at me for shoving them, but I ignored them to. I didn't have the time to deal with them. And quite frankly, I really didn't want to. My life was on the line once again, and I had to get 'home' to my little sisters. Their names are Jinan and Devika. Jinan is 3 years old and Devika is 15. The thought of my awesome sisters propelled me to go faster. If anything happened to them, I would never forgive myself.

Ever since our parents died, I've been their guardian. To be completely honest, I'm not 100 % sure about how they "died". I just remember them going somewhere, leaving us at home, never coming back, and me crying for months. I was 15 when they disappeared. Janin was just a baby and Devika was 13.

If they beheaded or stoned me, Janin and Devika would become orphans. I couldn't let that happen. Even though Devika is 15, she's too immature. She would leave Janin alone so she could go screw hot guys. Then when she got back, she would corrupt Janin. Just like how I accidently corrupted her. Bottom line-I had to get back to my little sisters.

I ran through another market center. Venders selling expensive clothing and spices lined the streets. The scent of mace, cinnamon, star anise, and a whole bunch of other spices filled my nostrils. My bare feet pounded against the rocky streets. Jeers and taunts embedded themselves into my brain. The sun beat down onto my unnaturally light skin. Sweat ran down my back and face. I quickly wiped a bead of sweat off my forehead. Gods was it hot out today. I desperately craved a shady palm tree or the cool interior of a clay house. But I craved the thought of not getting caught more. I carried on.

I passed some more vendors and crowded streets. I could still hear the jeers and taunts directed at me. When I reached the front of an empty alleyway, I rolled into it and placed my foot on to a ledge. I grabbed the top of the window and hoisted myself up. I continued climbing up the side of the building until I reached the top. I got down onto my stomach and peered over the edge. I gulped.

Barakat was in the center of a crowd of people. From the top of the building, I could tell that Barakat wasn't in a good mood.

"Where is he," one man asked Barakat, "He was in front of a minute ago! You said that he went this way!"

Barakat tried to calm the crowd down. "Hush hush," he demanded. "I know where he's going."

"Where?"

Barakat pointed down the street that I was just on. "He's going to go that way. Knowing Aladdin, he's going to his house to get his sisters."

Goosebumps ran up and down my body. No. I had to get there before Barakat and crew got there. Actually, no. I had to do something else. I had to distract them. Cause a massive and mysterious disturbance. But how could I do that? That would just get me in even more trouble. I really didn't need that. Before I could come up with a plan, something shiny on the roof caught my eye. I temporarily forgot my problems and grabbed the object. I raised my eyebrow when I realized what it was. It was a dusty golden lamp.

I rubbed the dust off the lamp and it immediately started to rain. It wasn't just any rain. It was a thunderstorm. A clap of thunder echoed around me and the wind started to pick up. I looked at the sky in confusion. Why was it raining? It rarely rained here. The wind tugged at my light clothing and threatened to blow me off the edge of the roof. I got onto my knees and curled up into a ball around the lamp.

From down below, I could hear chaos. Barakat was yelling at the crowd that they had to take shelter. The other people murmured in agreement. Street vendors packed up their stuff and ran back to their homes. Homeless men and women ducked for cover under empty booths. Another clap of thunder echoed around the town. A scream erupted from the house below me as the sky lit up. I glanced up at the sky. It was dark grey, almost black. All of a sudden, a blast from below my stomach threw me on to my back. I groaned at the pain and the area around me became surrounded by a blackish-bluish haze. I could barely see around me. The sound of thunder threatened to deafen me and the wind still persisted on dragging me off the roof. I prayed to whatever god that was listening to save me and my sisters. As the wind died down a bit, I could see a figure lying down on the roof next to the lamp. I crawled towards the body, curiosity taking control of my body.

As I got closer, the storm worsened and the haze got thicker. My confusion also grew. What in the gods name was going on here? The sky was clear as glass one moment, then the next moment there's a monster storm. It didn't make any sense. I looked down at my clothes. They were soaking wet, just like my midnight hair. I started up at the sky. The clouds didn't seem to be moving at all and the weather wasn't dying out. How long was this going to last for? 10 minutes? Half an hour? 1 hour? 12 hours? 24 hours? I wish that it would die down and I could get back to my siblings.

"All you have to do is say it," a melodious voice sang

I wiped my head in the direction of the voice. I couldn't see anything.

"Who are you," I asked the voice. "And where are you?"

"I'm right in front of you."

I slowly moved through the fog until I saw a figure sprawled out in front of the lamp. I studied the figure in front of me. From what I could tell, it was a female. Her gorgeous wavy black hair was sprawled around her head in a halo. She was wearing golden bangles and a loose pink top that showed off her stomach. A silver ring was placed around her belly button and her white pants were loose and baggy. The lids of her eyes were lavender and her lips formed a small smile. Overall, she screamed 'Touch me! Touch me!'

I mentally commented about how many gorgeous girls had graced themselves in my presence in the last 24 hours. What day was today? Seduce Aladdin day? Whatever it was, I honestly liked it. What? I'm a horny teenage boy. What else can I say?

The haze around us mysteriously disappeared and she weakly opened up her eyes. I stared into her eyes. Gods, they were lovely. They were a pretty blue-green color that I could get lost in for days. They were so unique.

"What is your name?"

The girl weakly smiled up at me.

"My name is Venus."


End file.
